Making New Memories
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Ed comes back ,some how, through the gate. Except, he doesn't remember a thing. Takes place after series. EdWin, May contain spoilers.


**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own FMA. Nice & simple.**

**Comment: This one takes place after the series, kinda like the movie never happened. BTW, too many she's & coat's...**

**)i(**

Winry looked out the window of the old yellow house in Resembool. She always looked across the long path to their house hoping someone would show up anyone... at least that's what she told Pinako. The old woman had passed on & Winry would visit her grave every day, along with Trisha's. Al couldn't stand to be in Resembool, to many memories he claimed, so he left to Central & became a state alchemist. His new name was a mystery to Winry, she sort of didn't care, but she knew Al was all she had left. He often thought about asking her to marry him, but he knew she would either say no or yes, but grieve everyday. She didn't love Al. There was only one person she ever loved, but she had figured it out to late... he was already gone. She kept a good look out for him, but he never came & she knew he never will. He can't come back. Ed will never come back. She often wondered if he could, but wouldn't. She wondered if he had a real life on the other side of the gate. She wondered if he had a love on the other side. A tear rolled down her cheek as the thought of him forgeting about her slowly, only remembering her if his automail gave out or something. Another tear ran down her cheek. Den whined lowly at Winry's dismay. She looked down at the dog sitting obediently at her feet & gave him a soft smile. He wagged his tail slowly. Winry got up from her chair & went downstairs to look for something to do. She looked around, nothing... She decided to go to Pinako's & Trisha's grave, perhaps put some fresh flowers down.

"Den," she called for the dog, "I'm going out. You wanna come?" Den walked up to her, wagged his tail & made his way to the door. Winry opened the door so Den could leave out in front of her. She forgot her coat so she left the door open a little & went back inside to get a coat. She walked up to her room & grabbed the nearest coat she could find. It was a red coat, but she didn't realize. She went outside to meet Den & closed the door behind her. She started to put the coat on, but noticed something, something black. She turned the coat on it's back & realized that it was Ed's jacket. The red one with his seal on the back. She stared at it, blankly. She hesitated, but she eventually put the coat on. She started walking down the path, Den at her heals, picking flowers as she went. They eventually made it to Pinako's & Trisha's burial place. She put the flowers down & sat against the tree. Den lied down to & put his head on her lap. She just stroked Den & stared blankly at the flowers placed between the two graves. All she did was think about him, from the day he & Al tried to transmute their mother up to the day he left through the gate, again. Den reared his head & started barking. Winry was awoken from her trance.

"What's wrong, Den," she said to the dog as he kept barking. He eventually stood up & ran toward the place he was barking to. Winry looked up ahead of him, where he was running to. It was at Ed & Al's burned down house. Someone was standing there by the tree staring at the timbers. Winry thought it was a new comer, so she stood up & started walking toward him. 'Might as well greet him,' she thought to herself. Den had made it to the new comer. As soon as Den could see him, he started wagging his tail in greeting. Winry noticed this as the man knelt down & petted Den. 'He only greets people if he already knows them. Maybe it's Al,' she thought as she started into a run to greet Al. As she got closer, she started to notice it wasn't Al. She walked up to him, gazing down at him. As her shadow past over him, he looked up just enough to see her feet.

"Oh hey," he greeted politly, "is this your dog? He's real friendly." Winry lost all power in her legs & fell down on her knees.

"...e...," she managed to say through tears, "e... Ed?"

"Hmmm," Ed said as he looked up into Winry's face. "You look familiar... who are you," he said.

"Ed... Ed...," her face was full of tears now, "ED!" She swung her arms around as tightly as she could, so he wouldn't get away.

"Woah, Lady," Ed said as he grabbed her arms from the back of his head & put them by her sides, "Are you crazy or something? I gotta go." He started to get up & leave, but Winry grabbed his arms.

"No plz! Don't leave me again! You can't tell me you don't remember me ,Edward!"

"You're right, I can't, I don't even know you."

"Yes you do! You do! I know you do," she bent her head down to the ground, tears rolling from her eyes.

"That... that jacket... it looks familiar too."

Suddenly, Winry dawned on an idea. "Look at this," she said she took off the jacket & showed the back of it, "Dosen't that ring a bell?"

"A little one," he said scratching his head, "Awww, forget this." He started walking away again, but Winry Rockbell did not give up. She jumped in front of him as he was walking down the path.

"Look, if you answwer my questions, I'll give you 5 yen. Ok?" He looked blankly at her for a moment.

"Yeah, sure, ok."

"Ok, your name is...?"

"Edward Elric..."

'YES!' "Why are you here, Edward?"

"My mind sort of lead me here."

"What do you remember?"

"This isn't worth 5 yen..."

"Do you remember this?" she said as she took out her handy wrench.

"Unfortunatlly, yeah. Ok, I remember waking in some underground place. I knew exactly what I had to do & that was buy a train ticket to Resembool & come here... for some weird reason..."

Winry lowered her wrench, "you don't remember anything? Your childhood? The millitary? Alchemy?... anything?"

"Don't really know what your talking about..."

Winry starred at Ed for a minute. "You said I looked familliar... do you know who I am?"

"I'm not sure..." he said putting his hand behind his head.

"Plz, tell me what you remember about me... anything."

"Well, I remember auto-mail..."

She nodded.

"That blasted wrench..."

She nodded.

"Some old lady..."

She nodded.

"A lot of affection, I must have loved you.."

She nod- wait a minute... but Ed didn't notice.

He slapped his forehead, "I remember! Your name's Winry! Right?... Hello? Hey, what's up with you?"

Ed was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Did you say you really did used to love me back?"

"Well yeah, I guess. When I woke up I remembered your face & some kid that looked about a year younger than me... Wait a minute, you used to know me! Can you help me? I don't remember a damn thing. It's driving me crazy!"

She suddenly, without warning, swung her arms around him again. "I love you, too, Ed!"

"Oh, I just remembered something else. My love was a secret. Damn it."

Winry let go of him & grabbed his arms, a big smile plastered on her face, "See, you remembered something!"

Ed looked at her for a moment & said, "Yeah, I guess that's right." He plastered a smile on, too.

"Come on," she said as she started dragging him to her house, "you'll stay with me for a while until your memory comes back. I can't wait to call Al. He's going to be so happy when he hears this, I bet that'll get him home!" She just kept mumbling to herself as she drug Ed to the big yellow house.

"Hey, Winry," he interupted her.

"Yeah."

"What's auto-mail?"

She stopped in the middle of the road.

"You don't remember that either, I guess."

"I remember the word, but I forgot what it actually is."

She turned around to him & lifted his right arm. She grabbed his sleeve & pulled it back to his elbow.

"That's auto-mail," she said, looking at the glimmering auto-mail as the sun went down.

"Woah, wait a second," he said looking at her astonished, "how do you know my right arm is prosthetic?"

"Well, first of all," she said letting go of his arm, "it's not just your arm, it's your left leg ,too. Second, I know that because I'm your mechanic."

She looked at him with a decent smile on.

"You are," he asked as he put his arm by his side.

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you," she said as she headed on in the house. He went in behind her.

"Remember anything," she asked as she took off his jacket & drapped it over the back of the couch.

"Not really," he said looking around. Then, something caught his eye, a picture on the table in front of the couch. He picked it up & starred at it.

Winry grabbed his left hand & said, "you don't remember it?"

"No," he said as he put the picture back on the table, "there's something about it ,though." He starred at the two young boys, one with brown hair, the other looking slightly older with blonde hair, & a women that looked like the most beautiful person Ed saw, next to Winry, of course. She was hugging the two boys from behind & she had long, beautiful brown hair.

"Who are they," he asked Winry.

"I... I don't think I'm the right person to tell you... Do you remember Alphonse?"

The name rang a small bell in his mind. He thought a bit & then he just screamed out, "AL! My little brother! How the hell could I forget him! Damn it! I don't like this no memory buisness..."

Winry giggled a bit, but decided not to make it too known.

"Come on, in the basement," she said as she led him to the basement of her house.

"Well, this is my proof," she said looking across the room at the wall. Ed walked down the stairs & looked toward the wall she was looking at. He was simply astonished at what he seen. All sorts of auto-mail was on the wall, every kind. He looked to the other walls, same thing, a bunch of auto-mail.

"Did you make all of this? From scratch?"

"Yep, every piece."

"Wow..."

She was amazed he just complemented her work, well not exactly a complement...

"This is amzing, Winry," he said looking at all the walls.

'Ok, that was a complement.'

He walked over to the work table & seen a beautifully crafted arm. He practically starred a hole in it. He looked it up & down & noticed a small red crest on the back of the hand, it was the same crest on the back of the jacket, he realized.

"This has to be the best," he said, looking at it. Winry turned to him & noticed what exactly he was starring at.

"Oh! No! No," she screamed, as she slipped between him & the table, "Don't look! It's not finished!"

"It's really awesome though. You must spend night & day on it or something," he said, amazing her again.

"Do you remember the crest on the back of it's hand?"

"Nope, no idea what it is," he lied.

**)i(**

**Ok, I'm gonna try to do a new chapter once a week, okay. & there's gonna be a new text-pix every week. Don't forget to see my lookup, even though I need to update it. Also, don't forget to review! PLZ! Btw, if left any w/ or b/c or something, plz tell me. Thx! (I've noticed that somethings just don't work for me, so the real picture will always be the name of the chapter.)**


End file.
